From Best Friends to Parents?
by Edward's Little Devil
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, they sleep together one drunken night but when Edward forgets about it Bella lies and tells him they didn't, because Edward is dating Tanya, but what will happen when Bella finds out shes pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hopefully it will help get rid of my writers block.**

**Summary - Bella and Edward are best friends, they sleep together one drunken night but when Edward forgets about it Bella lies and tells him they didn't, because Edward is dating Tanya, one of Bella's close friends, but what will happen when she finds out she's pregnant?**

**The Morning After**

Bella groaned as she shielded her eyes from the sun that was shining through her window. Her head hurt like a bitch and her mouth was dry and tasted bad. She stretched out her legs but stopped when her foot hit something...not something, _someone. _She glanced over to the other side of her double bed and saw her best friend, and roommate, Edward fast asleep, the covers were draped over his hips and Bella could tell that he wasn't wearing any clothes.Panicking Bella threw the covers off of her and got out of bed, dread filled her when she felt the ache between her legs and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes either. She couldn't believe that they had done this to Tanya and to their friendship; they would never be the same after this.

Bella and Edward had become best friends two years ago when she had moved to the small town of Forks to live with her father. Edward had moved in with Bella six months ago when her father had died, he had been shot when he had been called out to a store robbery. Bella was already eighteen so she could live on her own and Charlie had left her everything in his will.

Bella rushed over to her dresser and threw on a pair of PJ's. She was praying that since she couldn't remember last night's events that Edward wouldn't either. If he didn't then she would tell him that she had been in clothes all night and had no idea when he wasn't wearing any. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder a little harder that what was probably necessary.

"Bella!" He groaned his voice hoarse. "What are you doing in my room?" he said his eyes still closed.

"Well, if you would open your eyes you would see that you're in _my _room." Bella said opening her curtains so the light would make Edward wake up fully.

"What...wait...I'm naked! ... Did we...?" he asked frantically, pulling the covers up to hide his body.

"No, come on Edward, do you think we would do that to Tanya, even if we were drunk?" She asked a hint of regret in her voice. "I had clothes on when I woke up." She said. She looked around the room and found Edwards underwear.

"Here, put these on and the go clean up the kitchen, it's full of beer bottles." She told him.

Five minutes later Bella, who had been hunting for her clothes that she had been wearing the previous night, looked at her bed and saw a red stain on her sheets. Blood! That just confirmed that she and Edward definitely had sex. She had been a virgin before last night. Bella quickly pulled off her sheets and ran down to the laundry room and stuffed them into the washing machine and turned it on, she couldn't risk Edward seeing them.

Once Bella had showered and put clothes on there was a knock on the door, she could hear Edward shower running so she got up and answered it.

"Tanya! What are you doing here." She said in a slightly panicky tone. Tanya just bounced in and went straight into the living room.

"Wow, you guys have a party last night?" she asked when she saw the mess that Edward had yet to clean up. Bella frowned.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be here, you know, it was your birthday." She said.

"Sorry about that, my parents wanted me to stay longer so I couldn't get home last night." She said as if it was no big deal; she could have at least called. Bella got up and made coffee hoping it would help with her hangover.

"Bella," Tanya asked, her eyes were scrutinizing Bella's appearance. "Have you had sex? You look sort of, I don't know, like your glowing or something." She said. Bella, who was taking a sip of her coffee when the question was asked, choked a little.

"Nope, no sex for me." She said trying to act indifferent. "It's probably the new moisturizer I've been using."

"So, you're still a virgin?" she asked casually as if she was asking the weather.

"Jeez, Tan, what's with the personal questions?" Bella complained but Tanya just raised her eyebrow. "Fine, yes, okay?"

"Damn, I haven't had sex in like forever." She said talking more to herself that she was to Bella.

"Well, I'm sure Edward would be more than willing to fix that."

"Are you kidding? He's just as bad as you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked slightly alarmed, was Edward…? No, he wouldn't have been.

"Edward told me that he's been brought up to not have sex before marriage. So, no sex for me."

Bella cringed, this information just made her mind up even more. She would never tell Edward what truly happened last night.

**Two months later **

Bella was sitting on her sofa, staring at the picture in her hand, tears rolling down her face. The front door opened and Edward's sister and Bella's friend Alice bounced in.

"Hey, what's up? Your text sounded urgent." She babbled as she took off her coat. Bella silently handed her the picture that she had gotten earlier that day.

"Hey." She said happily. "A sonogram picture? Who's pregnant?" she said handing me back the picture but then she really looked at my face. "oh my god." She whispered. "You're pregnant?"

Bella nodded, fresh tears pouring down her face.

"This is a disaster. I can't believe I let this happen!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, B, it's okay." She said pulling me onto her lap and stroking my hair. "Who is the dad B?" she asked timidly.

"Edward." Bella replied almost inaudibly and she put her head in her hands in shame.

"Shit. How did that happen?" She asked.

"It was after the party we had for Tanya, we got really drunk and the next think I know I'm waking up naked in bed with him." She cried. "And then, to make it worse I told him that nothing happened and I had been wearing clothes all night!" she said slightly hysterical now.

"Bella, you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine. "She said rubbing Bella's back soothingly. "Bella?" She asked, her voice sounding as if she didn't want to as the question she was about to. "Are you going to tell him? Wait, are you even going to keep it?" she asked.

"Of course I'm keeping it, it's my baby! Which means I have to tell Edward, it's only fair: he has a right to know." She said, it was the only thing she was certain of, the rest of it she would have to take as it came.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"As soon as I can, he's out with Tanya right now so I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Shit, I totally forgot about Tanya, she's going to kill you." Alice told her, only half joking.

At that moment the front door flew open and Tanya rushed in.

"Guess what? Edward and I are getting married!"

**This story might be quite short but I hope you'll enjoy it. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter :D**

**Just to say, you might think that this story is going a little fast but I'm not intending for this to be a long story so it is going to go quite fast.**

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." Bella heard Alice whisper beside her. Bella felt sick, not in a metaphorical way. She was actually going to be sick. She quickly got up and raced to the stairs when Edward walked through the door.<p>

"Hey B, are you ok?" he asked but she didn't have time to stop she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up her lunch. Morning sickness was a bitch, she thought. Once she made sure that she wasn't going to be sick again Bella quickly brushed her teeth and splashed cold water on her face.

She slowly made her way down the stairs careful not to shake about her stomach too much. She walked back into the living room and sat back down next to Alice. Panic flooded her when her gaze landed on her sonogram which was on full display on the coffee table, she quickly jumped up and grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Damn Bella, you've been acting really weird today." Tanya said from her seat.

"Tanya, don't you have to be at work now?" Edward asked. Tanya gasped, waved goodbye to everyone and left. Alice seeing an opportunity said she had to leave to and gave Bella a look that said 'now's your chance, tell him!'

Once they were alone an awkward atmosphere settled between them. It was now or never, she had to tell him now.

"Edward, I have to tell you something-"

"Bella, we need to talk-"

They both said at the same time and the burst into fits of laughter.

"You go first." Bella said chickening out.

"Tanya and I are getting married." He said sounding strange.

"Yeah, I heard. Congratulations. Does this mean you're moving out?"

"No!" He almost shouted startling Bella. "Sorry, I mean no. You know what, I'm not sure I even want to get married to Tanya! It was so crazy, I didn't even technically propose! We were in my car and she was bitching about how she wanted to have sex and that she was annoyed that I didn't want to have sex before marriage, so I sarcastically said 'why don't _we_ just get married then?' And she took it so seriously that I did have the heart to tell her that I wasn't being serious and now she's telling everyone under the sun that were engaged!" he ranted . "Sorry, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh…I …okay first I just want to say that, I love you, you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I 'm so glad that I met you." She said watching as his expression turned to confusion. "I lied to you." She told him lowering her head in shame.

"What? When?" Edward asked still sounding confused.

"Two months ago, when we woke up in bed together, I told you that I had woke up in my clothes and had been wearing them all night but I didn't." she said till not looking at him.

"I don't understand."

"You know what, I'm making this difficult for myself, so I'm just going to come out with what I have to say then suffer the consequences." She said rubbing her face with her hands.

"Okay." He replied and the poor boy still sounded perplexed.

"We had sex." She blurted out and his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. "And now I'm pregnant." She said quickly, dropping her face into her hands.

It was silent, like so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Bella lifted her head to check Edward was still there, the room had went so quiet that she wouldn't have been surprized if he had left. But he hadn't, he was still sitting there. He had his head bowed towards the floor and his hands were gripping his hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice shaking. She didn't say anything; she just pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to him. He looked at it and blew out a large breath.

"You-you don't have to be involved or anything, I just thought you had the right to know that we were going to have a baby." She told him confidently.

"Uh… I need some time to get my head around this, okay?" he told her, his eyes still fixed on the picture. His eyes found hers after a while then she realised she hadn't answered him. She nodded.

"Take all the time you need." She told him. He got up slowly and head to his room; it didn't escape Bella's attention that he had taken the sonogram picture with him. That was a good sign, right?

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Bella had told Edward that she was having his baby and she had hardly seen Edward at all and it was scaring her. Every time Bella had either seen him or bumped into him, he would find a way to avoid her. The day of her twelve week doctor's appointment Bella decided to confront him.<p>

"Edward?" Bella called as she walked into the living room where she knew he was. He looked at her startled and opened his mouth ready to tell her an excuse to get away from her.

"Don't. Don't run away from me again. We need to talk and you have been avoiding me! If you don't want to be involved with the baby then that's all you had to say but instead your being a coward about it and hiding away." Bella said her face turning red with anger. She hadn't realised that she was this angry at him and was worried about what she could accidently reveal in the heat of the moment.

"Bella," He sighed. "This is just really big for me. I didn't think I would have a baby this young." He said and Bella laughed humourlessly.

"What about me. Do you think I'm ready for this? It involves me to Edward, so much more that it involves you, and you can walk away anytime you want, but I can't. I won't. Not everything is about you, Edward." She said screaming at him. He stood up so that they were now standing parallel to each other. She was temporarily side tracked by his close proximity and his eyes, his sexy as fuck, bright green eyes. Before she realised what was happening they were both leaning in at the same time, slowly until their lips touched.

Since she couldn't remember kissing him on the night they had sex because she was too drunk, this was all new to Bella and the fact that her hormones were on over drive, she was sent into a frenzy that, in her eyes, was long overdue. She grabbed his hair on the back of his head and pulled his face closer to his as he wrapped his hands under her thighs and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Their tongues collided and Bella let out a moan of satisfaction. Hearing her moan seemed to pull Edward into reality and he ended the kiss, surprising Bella by the soft and gentleness of his action. She got a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't rejecting her.

"Bella." He sighed and sat down on the sofa so that I was now straddling his waist. "I'm engaged. I can't do this with you right now." He said confusing her. Did he not feel what she a just felt? She looked down at his lap and played with her fingers, willing herself not to cry in front of him.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to attack you like that." She said in a hurt voice and tried to get off of his lap but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down accidently pressing her against his erection. They both moaned and Edward let his head fall onto Bella's shoulder. She gave him a minute, reluctantly, she would have preferred to have helped him out but she realised it wasn't the time for that.

"Sorry." He said after a minute and she smiled understandingly at him.

"Anyway, you should get back to your fiancé, I'm sure she's waiting on you to help with the plans and all of that." She said sadly.

"Bella, I want to be with you." He said after a minute. "I told you that I wasn't ready for the baby because I felt that it wouldn't be fair to you if I got married to Tanya _and_ was in the baby's life but now, after that kiss and the way you make me feel, I want to be a family with you and our baby. I'm going to break it off with Tanya." He said not looking away for Bella's eyes the full time he was speaking. Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tears gathered in her eyes, this time she didn't stop them.

"She's going to hate us." She sighed putting her face into the side of his neck.

"Yeah, she will but as long as I have you I don't care." He said and pulled her lips to his. They were beginning to get hot and heavy again when Bella pulled away and gasped, looking at her watch.

"Shit, I'm going to be late." She said getting up and throwing her jacket on.

"Wait, where are you going?" Edward asked, getting up and following her to the door.

"I have a doctor's appointment." She said while doing up her buttons.

"Oh." Edward said dejectedly. "Can I come?" he asked hesitantly.

"You want to come?" Bella asked in shock. Edward just smiled and grabbed his coat. As they were walking to the car he pulled the keys out of Bella's hands.

"I'm driving." He smirked and got into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I have been completely MIA but I've just had my exams and have had other stuff going on. Also, If you find that I've tripped over myself and fucked up something in the story line, just tell me and I'll sort it out. Review please.<strong>

**Edward's Little Devil.**

**20/08/2011**


End file.
